


Log Entries

by volatileSoloist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: brief descriptions of body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/pseuds/volatileSoloist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Alphys' logs were lost to time. Most of those seem to concern a monster called Everyman.</p><p>[EDIT] All text in italics is from the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Log Entries

_**ENTRY NUMBER 6:** ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down." Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose... And soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULS persist after they perish, then... Freedom might be closer than we all thought._  


* * *

**ENTRY NUMBER** : I'm still getting some bodies, surpisingly. Today, though, they brought me someone I'm really not sure I can fix. His head...

 **ENTRY NUMBER** : Somehow, he's still alive. Despite having most of his head chewed away, he's still alive. When I asked them what did that to him, they shook their heads and told me I wouldn't believe them. Still, I have to help him. It seems that if he's determined enough to carry on... there's no way I can refuse to help him. It would be a waste of an opportunity.

 **ENTRY NUMBER** : I began the first round of injections on him—on everyone—today.

 **ENTRY NUMBER** : No responses yet, but I can be patient. i... i can wait.

* * *

_**ENTRY NUMBER 12** : nothing is happening. i don't know what to do. i'll  just keep injecting everything with “determination”. i want this to work._

_**ENTRY NUMBER 13** : one of the bodies opened its eyes._

_**ENTRY NUMBER 14** : Everyone that had fallen down... ...has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...?_

* * *

**ENTRY NUMBER** : My other patient still hasn't woken up yet, but his head... I think it's slowly growing back? This is incredible!

 **ENTRY NUMBER** : Over the course of his injections, his healing has rapidly picked up. Today, he opened his new eye. I wanted to ask him how he felt, but his snout hasn't completely grown back yet.

 **ENTRY NUMBER** : It's finally done. He sat up today and asked me where his friends were. I let him know that he'd be seeing them soon. At this rate, I'll be able to send him home with the others. He told me his name. It's Everyman.

 **ENTRY NUMBER** : He's been having horrible nightmares... I can hear him screaming in his sleep... should i wake him up?

 **ENTRY NUMBER** : i can't take it anymore. i'm going to wake him up.

 **ENTRY NUMBER** : oh my GOD

 **ENTRY NUMBER** : his head... heads... they were rolling all over the floor. he'd grown a new one but that one fell off too. they're all whimpering something but i couldn't stay there... not long enough to hear what he was saying... i'm a coward...

 **ENTRY NUMBER** : i can hear screaming from the other rooms

* * *

_**ENTRY NUMBER 16** : no No NO NO NO NO_

_**ENTRY NUMBER 17:** monsters' physical forms can't handle "determination" like humans' can. with too much determination, our bodies begin to break down. everyone's melted together..._

* * *

**ENTRY NUMBER** : everyman is gone. i went to check and see if he'd melted too and when i opened the door, the only one there was the reaper-looking bird... i think... i think they might have eaten him

* * *

_**ENTRY NUMBER 19:** the families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home. what am i supposed to say? i don't even answer the phone anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> Toby stated in [this tweet](https://twitter.com/fwugradiation/status/645718759743713280) that this briefly-occurring character's name is Everyman.


End file.
